


交错番外-共浴共眠

by Kasewurst



Series: 交错 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: *爱梅特赛尔克X公式光*公式光穿越回加雷马共和国时期的IF路线？交错的番外！一个尝试性的写法！以后这种贴贴剧情我可能就会挑一些写成番外？毕竟这个放在正文里面好像会有些......有些不合适？
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 交错 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	交错番外-共浴共眠

对于加雷安人来说，洗澡一直以来都是比较奢侈的行为。  
屋子外头冰天雪地，冷得每一次说话都会吐出大量白烟，每一次呼吸都彷佛要将肺给冻住。这里的用水倒是没有太大的困难，至少比起远方的沙漠地区，水资源还算是丰富。但这对于加雷安人的日常生活来说，也只是丰富而已。虽说附近有流动的河水与溪流，但是上头大多覆盖了厚厚一层的冰块。即使是春夏来临之时，流动的河水上面也夹杂了许多的碎冰。那彷佛是破碎的水晶或玻璃，在流动的河水中发出清脆的声响。有这些东西那么河水必定是冰冷刺骨，即使是鱼类都很少在此处生活，更别提下去洗澡了。好在他们还有青磷水，那特殊的产物彷佛是上天给予加雷安人在此处生活的礼物。当然，对于在此生活的加雷安人来说，他们也早就已经不再相信神灵。

伴随著战争的开始，在青磷水武器的作用下他们开始往南边推进。话虽如此，在这战争刚刚打响的时节，其实说是南边那也没有南边到哪里去。至少他们眼中所见的还是那冰天雪地，厚重的白雪落在针叶树木上，稍稍一碰就会有大量雪花落下来。居住的房子虽说比他们的要暖得多，然而对于贫穷惯了的加雷安人来说，要习惯把大量的木头充作柴薪丢入壁炉里面焚烧，总是觉得有些浪费。

夜幕逐渐降临，光小心地研究眼前的东西。那是研究部门给研发出来的新型浴桶，结合了青磷水科技与柴薪烧火的两项功能。原来放在这里的当地长官用的浴桶被他们抬出去了，他们研究著这据说从南边来的白瓷浴缸，幻想著能不能用这样的东西造出新的武器来。在光看来这样的想法有些天真，毕竟已经造成浴缸的东西要回收利用的话好像不太可能。他去看过一眼那曾经华丽的浴缸，金色的四个脚已经被敲了下来。年轻的加雷安士兵发现这并不是真正的金子，不能换取物资以后很是伤心。然而这样的东西，也是被他们好好地收起来了放在一个大家都能看到的地方。如果这时候有其他地方的人来到此处怕是要讶异万分，能把浴缸的四个脚如此宝贝的大概也就只有这些过惯贫穷日子的加雷安人了。

总而言之，既然把原本给军官使用的浴缸给拆了，研发部门总是不会让他们伟大的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人就这么站在空空荡荡的浴室里面洗澡。毕竟他们拆走的并不只有浴缸，还有那黄铜的莲蓬头与水管都是。光亲自上手把那些东西回收制成了黄铜锭，他们说这些材料都要小心而珍惜地使用，会成为加雷安士兵手上那些武器的某些关键零件。光其实有些想笑，即使是爱梅特赛尔克这样的人，在看见那被搬空的浴室也沉默了好一段时间，直到旁边的副官慌忙地表明会弄些替代品过来。

「不必，我跟大家用一样的东西就可以了。」索鲁斯摇头，到不是很在乎这些条件。日后有些人猜测这是刻意为了要收买人心而有的表态，但在如今的光看来，这却是对方真实的想法。毕竟洗澡这种事情，对于无影来说其实没有那么复杂。只要打一个响指，不要说身上的污秽了，就连伤口都能瞬间复原。而在索鲁斯这样说了以后，那些年轻的士兵拼命摇头拒绝了长官的这个说法。现在是战争打响的第三个月，那些年轻或上了年纪的加雷安士兵，可以说是完全被索鲁斯所向披靡的指导以及战场上的姿态给征服。尽管也有些士兵觉得要是加尔乌斯大人与光跟大家一起洗澡，那应该会很有趣。毕竟士兵们的感情建立有一部份也是在澡堂建立，大家坦承相对以后就连心也彷佛贴近不少。

当然这只是想想而已，更多人的看法是加尔乌斯大人与夫人当然不可以跟一般士兵一起洗澡。就算大家也不是没看过在炼铁的小工厂里面，只穿著黑色贴身背心露出结实肌肉的光。但是那可是加尔乌斯夫人！尽管同样做为男人，许多人却下意识地觉得光的裸体并不是其他人该看的东西。光对这样的话语可以说是已经没有什么力气去解释，在一开始的时候他还会很认真地解释说他们不是那样的关系。爱梅特赛尔克彷佛看笑话一样从来不解释，只看著他最后被上了年纪的加雷安女士拉著骂了一顿。在那女士看来，爱情这样的东西最忌讳的就是有了又不承认。光才想张口说他们之间应该也不是爱情关系，却被拉著接连问了几句。

「你们住在一起？你们天天睡一张床在一起吃饭？你们晚上取暖也抱在一起对吧。」

光想说这或许别人也这样，但是所有经过的加雷安士兵都异口同声说这是只有夫妻或者很亲密的兄弟姊妹之间才会有的亲密。光有些委屈，不知道自己怎么在他们看来就像是想要抛弃加尔乌斯大人的负心汉，于是也渐渐地什么都不再说了。也正因为他不再努力说自己真的不是夫人，大家更光明正大地把照顾鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的责任交给他。虽说本来这也是他在照顾，但是暂时代理副官工作，跟做为夫人还是有很大的不同。在索鲁斯的副官很自然而然地跟他报告了一些财政上的问题，跟光伸手拿钱去给加尔乌斯大人买东西。在付了一阵子钱之后，光迟来地意识到这或许也是一个说明的机会。于是他跑去跟爱梅特赛尔克说自己没钱，不能够替他付钱买那么多东西。

「喔，我忘了把这个给你。」正在准备开会的爱梅特赛尔克语气平静地说，直接把自己的钱包扔过去给光。光反射性地接下了那钱包，随后意识到这似乎只会让误会的状况更糟糕。然而他没有还回去的机会了，那人转过身就像是在第一世界时候一般地挥挥手，开始了新一轮的战争会议。而光也被其他士兵拉走，作为加尔乌斯夫人又是战场上的一大主力，他必定不可能只是站在风雪中对著木板门干瞪眼。

他接管属于索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的东西越来越多，时至今日已经完全没有退缩的可能性。研究部门的人员兴奋地把他们研究出的新型浴缸抬来的时候，光已经很习惯地去名簿上面签字签收了这新玩意儿。那新的浴缸与水管看著还算不错，光自己把这东西给安装到这前任驻军长官的浴室里面。那精致而简约的美丽浴室与新加雷安风格的工业品看著挺冲突，完全没有任何的美感可言。然而如果忽视了美感，这确实是一个很大的浴盆，就连两个男人同时进去泡澡都绰绰有馀。

光突然有了一点不好的预感，他怀疑这个尺寸就是那研发人员表明的辛苦研究成果。就某种方面而言那人倒也没有说错，毕竟在物资吃紧的状况弄出一个泡澡的浴盆，已经是他们对索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯崇敬的表现。他扭开水龙头的开关，看著那热水缓缓注入到浴盆里面。光碰了碰那热水，难得地起了想要尝试看看的心。他想起了黄金港的露天温泉，也想起了多玛飞地里面属于飞燕的府邸。他的朋友就曾邀请他一起泡温泉，藉由天然的温泉水来洗去身上的疲惫。在那多玛风格的浴池里面他们还会在水面上放一个木制的拖盘，拖盘上面放著小巧的酒杯。光那天没有怎么喝酒，自从娜娜莫的事件后他总是对与大人物喝酒多了几分警惕心。但是那热水是很好的，泡得让人昏昏欲睡，好像可以在此彻底摆脱烦恼一般。

或许是这突然冒出的怀念，光脱去了身上的衣服又简单地冲洗了一下以后就进入这新的浴盆之中。热水淹没到了他的肩膀，舒服得他几乎就要在这里睡了过去。事实上他觉得自己大概也是真睡了一会儿，不然不会连浴室里面多了一个人都不知道。他是在爱梅特赛尔克爬进浴盆的时候才清醒过来，对方不知道什么时候进来不说，就连什么时候脱了衣服还顺便冲洗一下都不知道。

「哈迪斯？！」光惊呼出声，此刻他已经很习惯以哈迪斯来称呼对方，而不是那个十四人委员会的席位名。他开始往后退，想要躲避那入水的另一个人的身躯。而爱梅特赛尔克只是看了他一眼，完全没有多说什么就继续坐入水中。两个大男人在这浴盆里面还是份量不小，原本淹没到光肩膀处的水涌了出来落到了地上，把磁砖地板给弄湿。光有些慌张，这么赤身裸体地和爱梅特赛尔克泡在一个浴盆里面可是从来都没有的事情。然而就这么起身吧，光又觉得这似乎不是一个聪明的作法。他进入浴池的时候只想著要泡一下就好，所以根本就没有带上毛巾。如果他这么直接起身，那平静的性器也会直接出现在爱梅特赛尔克的眼前。

尽管做为男人，光还是觉得不要有这样的举动会比较好。现在两人之间唯一有毛巾的就是爱梅特赛尔克刚刚拿在手上的东西，然而要抢对方的毛巾吗？光又觉得这更不可以了。所以他尴尬地坐在里面，眼睛乱看就不敢看眼前的无影。然而就算光不想要刻意去看，他还是能够将对方的身去映入眼帘。那是健壮而苍白的身躯，上面也多了不少伤痕甚至有几个弹孔。对方不发一语只是皱著眉头，看上去太过疲惫的模样让光也不再多言。他们沉默地泡了一会儿热水，不像是与飞燕他们一起泡温泉时候可以喝酒聊天，也不像是伊修加德的桑拿房。光的心情突然无比的平静，就好像曾经他们也这样泡在一起过。最先开口的是光，他忍不住询问占领以后的下一步是什么。

「占领之后？啊，那当然是把这些土地归还给加雷安人。」爱梅特赛尔克用手捏了捏自己的鼻梁，看上去几乎就要这么睡著。「目前打下来的部分只是一小部分，这里只是军事城镇而不是什么一般居民会居住的地方。如果要说得简单一些的话…..就跟巨龙首差不多吧…..干什么露出那样的表情？那里现在按照拉哈布雷亚的说法虽说绿草如茵，是个不错的牧场，但是因为千年的龙诗战争也一直持续战斗吧。」

光有些恍惚，他没想到会在爱梅特赛尔克口中听见巨龙首与龙诗战争。然而爱梅特赛尔克所说的巨龙首，却又和他印象中的不一样。在他的印象里，那里大雪纷飞还有许多大冰壁。如果是论气温而言，几乎可以说是和加雷安共和国的人生活的环境没什么两样。当然实际上还是有不少差距，例如那里有不少森林，河水里面也可以钓到鲜美的鱼类，就连石头碉堡外面都有苹果树可以摘采苹果。而爱梅特赛尔克似乎没意识到光的走神，像是以为他不了解那块地方似地替他讲解了一些关于伊修加德的历史。

他说那是与无影无关，单纯与人类相关的斗争。像是龙这样的生物，拉哈布雷亚老爷子的意思要多看看才能动手。然而在他们做什么之前，当时的国王已经对那对人友善的诗龙痛下杀手，只为了能够夺取龙的力量。说到这里爱梅特赛尔克脸上露出了光所熟悉的嘲讽表情，他轻声低语著如果龙来得时间更早，早到世界还没有毁灭之前。那么那样长寿而有智慧的种族必定不会与人类发生这样的纷争，因为当时的完人们也拥有著无尽的生命与强大的力量。他们会成为可以平等交流的朋友，如果有需要，在十四人委员会特别是某个爱管闲事的委员努力下，大概也能建立出一个美丽的人龙共居的城市。

说到这人龙共居的城市，光想起了在云海上方那由莫古力，人类与龙族共同修复的都市。如果是在千年战争开始前，那里想必是十分美丽吧。他又想到了那巨大的亚马乌罗提，龙或许会苦恼在这样的高楼里面该如何降落与飞行，但是终究可以在庞大的都市里面找到可以休息的广场。而那友善的古代人们面对远方来到的朋友，则是会敞开胸怀去迎接他们。而走在最前头替双方介绍的，那会是……

光下意识地摸向了自己胸口的方向，那里曾经被他收著一枚橘色的太阳水晶。他的眼前彷佛出现幻觉，他穿著黑色的斗蓬身上还带著一些在地上滚出来的杂草与树叶，他新找到的朋友们在城市外头停歇，而他跑去呼喊著他亲爱人们的名字。

他会呼喊爱梅特赛尔克，呼喊希斯拉德。他会让十四委员会的人去看看那些温和的大朋友们，他会……

「你想什么呢？」在光思考的时候，爱梅特赛尔克已经很贴近他的身躯。他们的身体几乎贴在了一起，对方那疲惫而温和的金色眼睛与幻想重叠。或许是因为这样的幻想重叠，也或许是因为这段日子里面他们亲密无比。光下意识地说出了他的幻梦，巨大的古代人们与龙温和地交谈，欢迎这友好的邻居在城市附近休息。那传说中温和的诗龙应当也不会凄惨死去，而是时不时以她庞大的身躯在这同样很大的街道中漫步。

「如果那样的话，拉哈布雷亚应该会很高兴吧。」爱梅特赛尔克并没有带著恶意嘲讽这个不可能的幻想，也没有提醒光在最开始的时候，除了尘世幻龙之外其他七大天龙都还只是卵的型态。他只是点头认可了这美好的幻想，看著光的思绪奔腾，彷佛他们可以在那美丽的故乡中行走一般。

说完了幻想之后，光意识到了那不管说再多终究只是幻想而已。这甚至不用爱梅特赛尔克多说些什么，他自己清楚那温和美丽的城市早就在一万两千年前就已经毁灭。他们两人靠在一起，先前防备的距离在此刻化为乌有。他们的手碰著手，彼此无比靠近。光的内心深处有某个声音呼唤著他，认为他不该和无影如此亲密。然而更多的声音却又告诉他，他们本该如此亲密。光看了一眼近在咫尺的爱梅特赛尔克，有些想要开口问问曾经的阿谢姆到底是怎么样的存在。

「也差不多了。」不知是否察觉了那并没有说出口的疑问。爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，一个白色的毛巾落在的了光的头上。光听见水声，旁边的温度开始移动。而等他把毛巾拿下来的时候，爱梅特赛尔克已经站在浴盆外面了。他的身上还有没擦干的水珠，就连头发也带著潮湿。他腰间围著白色的毛巾，而即使是有那白色的毛巾遮档，依旧无法遮档的是那沉眠中依旧庞大的性器。光扭头过去，礼貌地把视线停留在爱梅特赛尔克的脸上。对方简单地说著让他呆会儿快些出来，不要又在里面睡著了。

然后爱梅特赛尔克就这样出去了，光缩在水里有那么一段时间不想动。他的脑子里面又出现了奇怪的东西，彷佛他们曾经也如此亲密。他从浴盆里面爬出来，擦干了身上的水珠以后就往卧室的方向走去。先行一步的爱梅特赛尔克已经躺在了舒服的床上，拿著饮料正在阅读一本似乎是最新的刊物。光爬了上床，他的鲨鱼布偶落在村子里面没有带来。毕竟那是上战场，布偶从来不是一个战争的必需品。反正现在他们似乎也不需要那个了，他们就睡在这一张床上盖著一条被子，用著同一个浴室也会从同一个盘子里面拿东西吃。

躺在床上的光想著想著就进入梦乡，而一只大手也在此时落在他的脑袋上轻轻抚摸。

**


End file.
